


Retry

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Ecto-biology, Gen, Non-Consensual Unbirth, Transformation Unbirth, Unbirth, Vaginal Vore, Vore, non-consensual vore, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Papyrus wishes he could reraise Sans to make him less of a brat.





	Retry

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested this to me on Tumblr.

“Get your lazy ass off the couch,” Sans snapped, glaring at Papyrus.

Papyrus groaned. “I just sat down.” Had just got home in fact.

“You’re worthless.” Sans scowled before turning and striding off. He disapproved of Papyrus laziness and lack of the need to be one hundred percent productive at every waking moment of his life. He also just disapproved of Papyrus in general, his entire existence. He’d been such a sweet kid, how could he have possibly turned out so annoying, uptight, and downright vicious and mean? If only there was a way to turn back the clock and help him keep his happy playfulness into adulthood.

 

“Is something wrong?” the monster behind the Ruins door asked.

Papyrus sighed, was he really that obviously upset? “No, I’m fine.”

“You’re not. What’s wrong? Maybe I can help.”

Well it’s not like Papyrus hadn’t complained to the Ruins door guy about Sans before. “It’s my bro again, he’s being an ass, like always.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. He do anything particularly bad or just the usual stuff?”

“Just the usual stuff.” Papyrus groaned as he leaned further back against the door. “I sometimes wish I could turn him into a kid again. He was so much less… whatever the fuck he is now.”

There was a pause before a reply came through the door. “It’s possible you could, if you can shrink him down enough.”

“What?” Papyrus straightened, interested. “How?” It _should_ be impossible… right?

“You sure you want to know? It’s going to require some work from you, quite a bit.”

As much as Papyrus didn’t like work it’d be worth it if he could get happy kid Sans back. Well, depending on how much work it was, it might not be, but he couldn’t know that until he knew what was required of him. “Yeah, tell me.”

***

“I made cookies,” Papyrus said as soon as Sans was through the door.

“What?” Sans said, searching Papyrus’ face for any sign this was a prank and perhaps he’d put pot into the cookies or something like he’d done with brownies that one time. There was nothing, other than seeming eagerness for Sans to try one as he held the tray titled towards him.

“Take one, tell me if it’s good.” Papyrus pushed the tray a little closer.

Sans glared as he reached for one. “If it’s drugged, I’ll break you face.”

Papyrus grinned. “Ya can’t reach my face all the way down there.”

Sans growled. “I’ll break you kneecap first _then_ break you face.” He smiled, satisfied at the way his words made Papyrus’ expression falter for a second or two.

He took a bite of the cookie and counter to his expectations, it tasted quite good. He’d always had a soft spot for chocolate despite its unhealthiness. It didn’t hurt to indulge every once in a while, though, so he ended up eating two cookies before pushing past Papyrus to go into the kitchen.

Excepting a mess like the very few other times Papyrus had baked something, he was more than a little surprised to find it completely clean. He let out the breath he’d been drawing to yell at Papyrus. He’d make supper then.

As he took a step forward, the world suddenly shifted and he was falling. He caught himself with hands but felt too heavy to push himself back up as darkness ate at the edges of his vision. He’d been drugged.

 

He woke, feeling sick and dizzy. He was naked too, lying on a soft blanket. He growled, shaking his head in an attempt to dispel it. It only sort of worked.

He opened his eyes to the sight of the ceiling in Papyrus’ room. He pulled in his arms or tried to; his wrists were bound above his head in what felt like soft leather. The other end of the restraints was attached to… cage bars? No, they were plastic and there was no top, he was… lying in a crib?

Still fighting the lingering affects of the drug, he looked around more. Yep, he was in a crib, complete with a soft purple bed spread and baby blanket. There was even his old stuffed wolf in one corner – hadn’t he thrown that away a long time ago?

The crib was up against the wall, opposite Papyrus’ bed. Which Papyrus was sleeping on. _He’d_ done this to Sans, how dare he? Sans was going to whoop his dumbass for this. Except… the crib seemed much bigger than it should, so did the room. What happened?

“Papyrus, wake the fuck up,” he tried to shout but his voice came out a bit garbled. He was still affected by the drugs. He shook his head some more, tugging against his restraints.

“Papyrus!” he managed to shout much louder after several more minutes.

This time it worked and Papyrus shot up into a sitting position. “I’m up,” he said. He looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on Sans and he grinned. “Right, yeah. You’re finally awake, that’s good.” He stood and stretched, yawning wide. “I didn’t expect ya to eat two cookies.”

He walked over to looked down at Sans, putting his hands on the top of the crib bars. He was bigger than he should be. Or maybe Sans was smaller.

“What the fuck did you do to me you piece of shit?” Sans growled.

“Well uh… I drugged ya so you’d sleep and then I shrunk ya, which is why you’re so small.”

Sans gathered his magic to form a Blaster, intending to shoot it right in Papyrus’ dumb face. It didn’t work.

“And uh… the shrink affect also gets rid of your magic, sorry,” Slim continued with a grin; he was sorry at all. Meaning Sans was _completely_ helpless.

“What do you want?” He glared at Papyrus, suppressing the spark of fear in his soul. Papyrus was his brother and even if they no longer got along – because Papyrus was a lazy messy asshole – he still would never hurt Sans… right? He never had before no matter how Sans goaded and pushed him.

“Uh…” Papyrus blushed, his face glowing burnt orange. “I’d explain but it’s uh… a bit weird and I wouldn’t even know how. So, I’m just gonna do it and uh… you’ll figure it out.” That didn’t sound good.

Papyrus pushed back to fumble with the child lock on the crib bars.

“You can’t even undo a damn child lock huh? Pathetic.” Sans forced a derisive tone. Helpless was _not_ a state he liked being in, the longer it went on the more fear threatened to eat at his control.

“Shut up,” Papyrus growled.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll gag you.”

Sans opened his mouth to say something more but… Papyrus glared at him and he shut it again. (He did _not_ want to be gagged.) If Papyrus followed through on that threat, Sans wouldn’t be able to bite him if he put his hands close to his mouth. So, he’d abide for now, wait for an opportunity to strike and… get away until the shrink affect wore off so he could get proper vengeance. … What if it never wore off though?

It took almost a whole minute before Papyrus finally got the lock undone so he could slide the bars down. He bent over started undoing the leather shackles on Sans’ wrists. As soon as he free, Sans sprang up and dashed for the edge of the bed.

Papyrus grabbed him though and easily lifted him. “Nope, sorry, not gonna happen _baby_ bro.”

Sans growled, thrashing as he tried to bite any part of Papyrus he could reach with his mouth. But Papyrus was smart and held him in a way that made that impossible. Ugh, the shrinking affect was the _worst_ , Sans was about the size of a damn baby, how was he supposed to do anything like this?

“Welp, let’s get this part over with.” Papyrus walked back over to his bed and sat on it.

“What the fuck are you going to do to me you fucking piece of shit?”

“You’ll see.” Papyrus grinned as he switched to holding Sans with one arm, holding him back against his midsection where he’d summoned his ecto-body for some reason. Sans continued struggling for all he was worth, not because he was afraid but _entirely_ because he was mad; he wasn’t afraid of anything least of all Papyrus no matter how overpowered and helpless he was.

Using one hand, Papyrus somehow managed to remove his pants. Spreading his legs, Papyrus maneuvered Sans between them. His magic was formed into a pussy.

“What is going on here?” Sans asked with a growl to hide his fear. “You’re going fucking pay for whatever the fuck you’re about to do so don’t you fucking dare.”

Papyrus sighed. “Well, I was gonna do ya feet first to make it easier on both of us but uh… never mind ‘bout that.” Papyrus grabbed hold of Sans’ spine in one hand, flipping him face down towards the bed.

“What do you…” The top of Sans’ skull was pressed against something soft, warm, and wet and then _into_ it. He lifted his hands to try to push against whatever it was but it did no good as Papyrus forced his whole head in.

He screamed as slick burnt orange ecto-flesh pressed down on his skull and face. It smelled like sex. … He was shoving Sans up into his magic!

He struggled and thrashed even harder but instead of getting free his shoulders were forced in too. It was _gross_ and _slimy_ and _tight_ ; he _needed_ out but he was still being forced _in_. He had to close his eyes tight to stop Papyrus’ magic from getting into his skull.

His arms were pinned to his sides as he was pushed in up to his ribcage. He whimpered in relief as Papyrus’ hand on his spine let go. Now all he had to do was wriggle out and… and… give what Slim whatever he wanted to make sure this _never_ happened again.

The walls tightened around him and _moved_ , pulling him _deeper_ , engulfing his whole ribcage. His head was forced through a tighter ring and ecto-flesh was no longer pressing down on it. He opened his eyes – he was _not_ crying; his eyes were watering because he got Papyrus’ gross magic in them – to see what could only be Papyrus’ womb. It was translucent burnt orange magic, murky and hard to make anything out through.

The walls tightened as the moved again, sucking him in up to his pelvis. Another ‘swallow’ and only his lower legs and feet were still on the outside. One more and he didn’t even have that.

He was forced to curl up as more and more of him was forced into Papyrus’ womb until he was all the way in. It was warm, wet, and soft around him as he clenched his eyes shut, _forcing_ himself to stop crying because he wasn’t a pathetic coward. It seemed to pulse like a heartbeat around him, it was almost relaxing.

He could see Papyrus’ spine through the wall in front of him. Looking down his could see part of Papyrus’ pelvis, no entrance though; he’d sealed his magic. Sans was trapped in here with no way out.

The wall behind him pressed lightly down on his back. He rolled himself around to see that it was Papyrus’ hand petting him as he bent over too look at Sans.

“ _Fuck you_.” Sans kicked both his feet against Papyrus’ hand as hard as he could. “ _Let me out_.” He _refused_ to stand for this. He clawed at one of the walls, he’d rip his way out, but… it was tough and resilient, his claws didn’t even mar the surface. He kept clawing at it though and kicking and thrashing as much as he could. The surrounding magic was pushing him towards sleep, he was _not_ going to give in.

“Stop that.” Papyrus’ voice was muffled by the intervening ecto-flesh to near incomprehensibility.

Sans kicked and thrashed even harder. If he made Papyrus uncomfortable enough he’d _have_ to let him out sooner rather than later. And if he held still he’d be tempted to drift off; as _disgusting_ as his surroundings were they were also warm and comfortable, and Papyrus’ magic literally pushed him towards sleep.

Papyrus’ hand pressed down on him, restricting further his already limited movement. Sans growled and kept struggling. He needed _out_ before he gave in and fell asleep because… what would happen to him if he slept in here? Nothing good that’s for sure.

Papyrus’ hand withdrew seconds before the world shifted and rocked as he presumably stood. It kept moving too; Papyrus was walking somewhere. Sans whimpered despite the fact that he was quite safe, there wasn’t enough room to slide around, but the sensation was unpleasant and… a little scary. He had _no_ control over anything anymore. He was trapped, _completely_ at Papyrus’ mercy.

“Papyrus, let me out _please_.” He pushed hard against the wall in front of him, forcing it to stretch outward. “I’ll do anything you want, just let me out _please_.” Could Papyrus even hear him in here?

Everything stopped moving for a little bit before turning, having Sans suddenly lying on his back. He whimpered, fighting the urge to let himself relax and drift off. Papyrus’ hand returned, pressing lightly down on him and rubbing small circles into the ecto-flesh above him. He kicked and pushed against it, trying to get it _off_. It was no use.

He was doomed, there was nothing he could do except make Papyrus as uncomfortable as possible while he was still awake and hope this was an _awful_ prank. Maybe Papyrus would let him out when he fell asleep. Sans would wake up and Papyrus would make him promise to never cross him again or he’d do this again and not let him out this time and then that would be that. Sans would maybe even keep his promise… for a while before getting vengeance. For now though all he had was making Papyrus uncomfortable as possible and hopefully hurt him a little too for as long as he could.

Time dragged. His body felt heavier and heavier, making it harder and harder to keep struggling. He panted, wanting to simultaneously cry and scream at how Papyrus’ hand stayed condescendingly above him as Papyrus rubbed his belly. It wasn’t fair, _why_ would he do this Sans?

“Fuck… you,” he said, fighting sleep even as he eyes drooped. He’d never felt so sleepy his whole life. He wouldn’t be able to fight it for much longer no matter how stubborn he was. How long had he been in here by now? What _would_ happen when he fell asleep? When – _if_ – he ever woke would he be the same or different? And would he be able to know about it?

The fear such thoughts incurred in him chased sleep off a little bit longer. Alas, only a little bit. It was like he’d been drugged again except with a less potent substance.

His eyes soon closed and the only thing he was aware of was the comforting warmth and softness of the ecto-flesh around him. But… he couldn’t sleep in here, it’d be _bad_. He was drifting off anyway though.

***

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief when Sans _finally_ stilled inside him. His kicking and thrashing had been more than a little uncomfortable and painful. It had taken more than an hour for his struggles to finally start to slow. From there they’d petered out over the course of like half an hour and were now finally done for good.

After lying there on the couch watching TV for a while longer to make sure Sans was truly asleep, he sat up and looked at his belly. Sans was curled up asleep inside him, looking serene and calm – a look that Papyrus hadn’t seen on his face in years – through his ecto-flesh, making his belly big. Thankfully, according to what the guy behind the Ruins door had told him, his womb would cloud over completely with magic so he wouldn’t have to see Sans as his features changed and melted back into a baby’s.

Ugh, he should’ve used a bit more of the shrinking serum to make Sans a little smaller. Lugging him around like this for however many months it took to transform him into a baby again wasn’t going to be much fun. Especially since he’d have to cook his own meals now. But it was too late for that now.

“I’m gonna raise ya much better this time around I promise,” he whispered, still rubbing his belly. Without Gaster there to influence Sans’ young mind things should go much, much better.

Sans stirred slightly as if in response. Now that he wasn’t thrashing, his movements felt kind of nice.

Papyrus and patted his belly, getting another small squirm in response. “Let’s go get something to eat huh? I’m starving.” He was eating for two now so he could eat as much as he pleased especially since no one was around to nag him for being unhealthy. This was one the best decisions he’d made recently. He couldn’t wait to hold innocent baby Sans in his arms.


End file.
